Conventionally, Patent Document 1 discloses a vehicle air conditioner that cools ventilation air blown into a vehicle interior using an evaporator and heats the air using a condenser.
The evaporator is a heat exchanger which exchanges heat between a low-pressure side refrigerant and ventilation air in a refrigeration cycle so as to evaporate the low-pressure side refrigerant and simultaneously cool the ventilation air. The condenser is a heat exchanger which exchanges heat between a high-pressure side refrigerant and ventilation air in the refrigeration cycle so as to condense the refrigerant and simultaneously heat the ventilation air.
In the related art, the refrigeration cycle is controlled in order to control air blown into the vehicle interior.